dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia
Gia is a character in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the love interest of Alex. Background Gia is a former trapeze performer in Circus Zaragoza and a very passionate actor on the trapeze, who respects her fellow performers as family and friends. She seems to look at Stefano as a good friend, possibly like a little brother figure, while Vitaly is like a father figure. Role in Film This female feline is a free, passionate spirit who is in it for the circus. She is the saviour for the Animal Foursome and proves it by bringing them into the circus and (no pun intended) saving their hides from DuBois's control. Though she at first seems like a slightly demanding and strong jaguar, she has a soft spot for the leader of the zoo animals: Alex. It's pretty obvious she has a secret crush on him; and by the looks of Alex, he isn't too far off. In the backstage of the circus she takes Alex and tells him she loves him, but as their lips are about to meet, Vitaly comes and stops them. Later, before the ending credits, Gia and Alex finally kiss. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself ever so closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions at the end of the London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split in New York, the circus fell into disaster. Who were they to work with in their acts? Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, the sedated King Julien pops into the scene and tries to apologize his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back. While he was begging, the penguins pull the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. They know DuBois is behind all this. Gia was the first to realize the Four's danger and explain to the rest of the circus animals to help save their friends. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, she used "Trapeze Americano" to swing her way to Alex's plea with an insane DuBois hanging on the other end. Yet before the madwoman could kill Alex, Mort sedated her and left her in Alex's old cage. After the performance in the sky, the scene suddenly changes to Marty's own Afro-Circus music video with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots. Gallery Trivia Her name Gia, despite lacking a grave accent in the "a," comes from the Italian word, "già," meaning "already." Also, still lacking the grave accent, the name is short for "Gianna," which is an Italian variant of "Jane." Category:Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Big Cats Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Cats